Mission Doki-Doki!
by Aria Br
Summary: Lucy knew this is a Mission Doki-Doki to do with Natsu and Gray when 'We need two male mages and one female mage to do this job' are the details that written on a piece of paper that Erza handed Lucy. What will happen between those three mages during the mission? Check it out!


_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Jellal is back with a new one-shot story.**_

_**I hope you wouldn't mind reviewing this story after reading it.**_

_**And pardon my wrong grammars! I'm not really good at it, so if I made mistakes, I hope you forgive me! (Plus if the characters out of character, I'm really sorry nya~)**_

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jellal.**_

* * *

**Mission Doki-Doki!**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**MDD© Jellal**

**Enjoy.**

"Hey," Natsu said, waving his hands at Lucy. Lucy turned her head around and smiled at the _salamander_.

She punched his back several times. "Oh Natsu! I'm so happy you're here! Let's go to work!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu scratched his head.

"_E-Eh? _Lucy, you called Natsu for job? I thought you want to go _solo _all this time?" Mirajane blinked.

Lucy shook her head. "Um, _urusai ne! _Ah Whatever! Please, Natsu?" She begged.

Then Natsu finally nodded. "Okay! It's not a problem for me!" He winked excitedly. She sighed and smirked at Mirajane. The maid raised her thumb up at the celestial mage. They both exchanged giggle.

Maybe you guys are confused about _what the hell _is going on?

_A few days ago, the girls in Fairy Tail Guild were surrounding the bar and talked about anything. Like people said; girls talk. _

_Mirajane was holding a glass of pure apple juice. She had her hair down as usual, with her bangs tight up. She wore the usual pink gown she wears everyday. Her blue eyes keep moving between one mage to another._

_Titania Erza was sitting there. She was eating a strawberry cake. She told Mira to make it less calories. And yet the scarlet haired woman still ordered a super-sweet tea. _

"_Lucy? Welcome!" The silver haired girl welcomed Lucy Heartfilia. The blond haired girl smiled at the maid and thanked her._

_She nodded. "Hai', arigatou Mira-san. Cana, Levy and Bisca? Why are you all here?" She asked with a curious voice, and then smiled again at Mirajane when she served her a bottle of apple juice._

_Levy pouted. "So you want us to walked away, Lu-chan? Okay then," Levy stood up from her chair when Lucy held her._

_The celestial mage looked worried. "Levy-chan! I'm only joking! So what's up?"_

_Mirajane giggled. "You just got home from a mission with Gray and Natsu, _ne? _I envy you, Lucy. You got so many boys surrounded you~" she hummed._

_Gildarts' daughter coughed. She turned her head around at Lucy Heartfilia and set up a confused expression. "Eh? How about Erza? Aren't you four—five include Wendy—a team?" She asked._

_The blond girl laughed. Then she started to explain. "Well, as you know, we're team. But Wendy and Charla have their own business—don't ask me what! I obviously don't know. And Erza… master gave her some S-Class high rank mission. It's a five years mission. You know, for five years people couldn't solve it. But successfully she solved it! So Natsu asked me to a mission, some destruction mission I added—and I asked Gray because I feel uncomfortable to be one mission with this fire dragon slayer," she explained. Lucy waved her heands and started to drink her juice._

_Levy sighed. A long sighed. "Yeah.. Mirajane was right."_

_Lucy shook her head. "About what?" She threw the can away. Mirajane came closer and winked._

"_About you have boys surrounded you!" _

_Lucy chocked and with an instant took a glass of water. "No it's not true—"_

"_You have to choose, Lucy. Between Gray and Natsu. If you explained things to Juvia, she will understand." Cana added and set a mischievous smile. _

_The blond hair girl blushed. "N-No! It's not like I like Natsu or Gray and—"_

"_Okay! I'll bring a mission and you HAVE to go with Gray and Natsu!" Erza blurted out and raised her hands to the request job to take any perfect jobs. She came back with a piece of paper._

_Levy was so interested. "What kind of job is it? I wanna see!" She exclaimed happily and came closer to Erza. Lucy took a step closer hesitantly. _

_**Mission Doki-Doki**_

_**We need two male mages and one female mage to do this job.**_

_**Description: We're doing some reset and we need information about wizards' body reaction to opposite sex. Other details will be told when the mages accepted this job.**_

"_INTERESTING!" Yelled Mirajane. Levy squeaked and Cana giggled while Erza smirked. _

_Lucy couldn't help it. She ran away before Erza held or kidnapped her to do this stupid job._

And now Lucy agreed to this job. How stupid, she mumbled to herself. She asked Natsu and he agreed. She asked Gray as well and he agreed. She's lucky Happy was gone with Wendy and Charla so there's no one will pay attention at her later.

She packed her things because this is a two days job. The celestial mage summoned Plue so she won't be lonely when she was packing. Besides, the cute little dog could help her a little, right?

Lucy finished her stuffs and dragged them to the train station. She saw her friends waving their hands at her. She smiled at waved her hands back at them. The blond haired girl ran to them.

"Lucy, you're late!" Natsu pouted.

Gray exhaled. "Whatever. Let's get going this high paid mission that you said, Lucy. Natsu, don't throw up later, I warned you."

Natsu mumbled and went to the train with trembling steps. Lucy couldn't imagine what kind of mission they will get later.

**~MissionDoki-Doki~**

"Ah, here they are," an old man welcomed them. He looked short and humble. He has moustache like Makarov. But he's quite fat and seems nicer than Makarov. "Welcome, there, to the Center of Wizards Information. I will explain the details inside. Come, come!" He nodded at them.

They saw the things inside. This Center of Wizards Information is incredibly big—they could see shelves everywhere. And the shelves were filled up by thousands of books. Even Lucy weren't sure if Levy could read all of this. The designs were modern. They could see brown sofa and glass table at their right. They couldn't see anything at the front of the building. But inside, it was a giant wall made of glass. They could see some beautiful ice figures. Gray stopped his steps and his heart skipped a little when he saw who made those beautiful figures—Ur.

The old man arrived at a weird room. It's a box without window and doors. They looked soft like clouds—Lucy didn't care. She has to focus.

"Okay, so your mission is just stay in that room for the whole night. We will observe you guys," he explained with a wide smile. "Come on, come inside!"

Natsu, Gray and Lucy hesitantly came inside. This test is somehow a _little _dangerous for Lucy.

"So? What do we do?" Gray raised both his hands. But suddenly, his clothes disappear.

"OH WHAT THE?" He cursed. Natsu and Lucy didn't take this seriously since Gray likes to strip, but Lucy's clothes disappear as well. Both boys could see her exposed body.

She squealed. "Oh my! My CLOTHES!"

Natsu blinked confusedly, and his pants are gone. But something strange happened. The room seems getting smaller and smaller. As the room getting smaller, Gray's pants disappear. These followed by Lucy's skirt and Natsu's clothes.

They were squeezed. With just their under wears. Lucy couldn't help but blushed. Gray was embarrassed. Natsu's face reddened.

"I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS! IS EMBARRASSING LIKE HELL!" Lucy protested. But nothing happened.

"_Damn_, I can't stay like this either. With Lucy's—"

Lucy face reddened. "URUSAI GRAY BAKA!" She screamed.

Natsu seems in Gray's side now. "Yes, with Lucy's—"

_Pop._

All Lucy's clothes disappear.

Guess what? Gray couldn't help it. He fainted. And Natsu? He fainted as well.

"AAAAARGGHH!" She yelled.

**~MissionDoki-Doki~**

Mirajane smiled at Lucy. "So how's the mission going? Who do you choose?" She asked curiously. Erza, Cana and Levy came closer to hear Lucy's answer.

"LIKE I CARE! Every time they look at me, they fainted or blushed," she mumbled. But certainly she blushed. The girls raised their eyebrows at Lucy, wondering what happened there.

For Lucy, it's their secret. Wops. Of course it's their secret whenever the boys talks about what happened on their mission, Gray and Natsu always fainted or either nosebleed.

It's a Mission Doki-Doki that Lucy never forget.

* * *

_**A/N : Oh my God! Pardon my wrong grammar and stuffs, I'm not really good with it! (And yet I'm still making this stupid story, I'm so sorry!)**  
_

_**I hope you guys wouldn't my reviewing? I worked this idea instantly and I hoped it's not as bad as I think.. Ah, who cares! And I know I'm not really good at ending. I suck at it. So forgive me.**_

_**Oh, and thanks to Lucyhana111, Curiousity-or n0t (did I spell the name wrong?) and CupcakeGirl633  who review my story! And thanks to those who favorite-d my story, I appreciate that!**_

_**Remember to review gently! I'm not very good with my grammar and the other (typo, out of character and etc.)**_

_**I would like to see what you think about my second story (in English)!**_

_**Tell me if I should write more English story or not. I'm looking forward for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you very much.**_

_**Jellal.**_


End file.
